lamulanafandomcom-20200214-history
Temple of the Sun
This is the Temple of the Sun. The valiant, male temple. --Grail tablet for the Temple of the Sun The Temple of the Sun (太陽神殿, Taiyō Shinden) is a field within the ruins and the home of Catball. The Temple of the Sun takes on an obvious Egyptian motif. There is a pyramid in the lower right area where a few puzzles must be solved. *'Area number:' 03 *'Background music:' "Sacred Tomb" *'Enter from / Exit to:' **Guidance Gate **Spring of the Sky an entrance **Inferno Cavern **Chamber of Extinction **Twin Labyrinths **Temple of Moonlight *'Boss:' Ellmac *'Sub-Boss:' Buer Map Ke'y: *'Arrows: Exits/Entrances *'Red Door: Frontside/Backside Gate' *'Green Door: Information Rooms' *'Blue Door: Shops' *'Red Room: Boss' *'Yellow Room: Grail Point' Traps Sealed Inside : Location: '''B-1 : Enter the lower area of C-1 and head left into B-1. When you fall down off the platform a wall will close behind you, sealing you inside. This area is also enterable via the door in B-2, as well as a ladder from C-3. In fact, passage through this area is necessary if desiring to ascend into Guidance Gate from the Inferno Cavern or from any part of the Temple of the Sun below C-1. In either of these cases the wall will block you off the first time you approach its location unless the trap has already been deactivated. Deactivate this trap by breaking the lighter coloured block immediately to the left of the top of the ladder in C-2. Trapped Forever : '''Location: '''C-5 : If you place a weight on the dais/pedestal in the bottom-center of the room two walls will close you in. There is no way to get out, unless you use the Grail to teleport. Spike Pit : '''Location: '''D-5 : If you fall in the hole below the elevator then spikes will shoot out of the floor however, if you do fall in you can escape damage by quickly jumping out. Falling Eye : '''Location: '''B-5 : If you place a weight on the dais/pedestal below the eye then it will fall on you. It can be avoided if you walk or jump out of the way. Hidden Things & Puzzles '''Hidden Thing: Super Cobra ROM Location: Temple of the Sun C-1 In the small area at the bottom-right, examine the head in the background that is hidden behind the movable statue. Hidden Thing: Yie Ar Kung Fu ROM Location: Temple of the Sun C-3 Examine the skeleton on the right-side of the screen. Hidden Thing: King's Valley ROM Location: Temple of the Sun E-4 Destroy the left side of the mass that extends from the ceiling with Bombs and examine within the resulting cavity. Puzzle: Turn on generator Location: Temple of the Sun B-1 B-2 At B-1, hit the button with the knife. At B-2, hit the mechanism inside a few times. This will make A-2 accessible. Puzzle: Get the Map Location: Temple of the Sun C-1 Depress the switch on the left-side of the screen. Puzzle: Get the Life Jewel Location: Temple of the Sun D-4 Defeat both bat enemies. Puzzle: Get the Ankh Jewel Location: Temple of the Sun B-5 Enter the room at C-5 and speak with its occupant. Afterward, stand beneath the large eye at the bottom-left of B-5 for around five seconds. Puzzle: Get the Knife Location: Temple of the Sun D-2 From the top-left corner, jump and toss a Shuriken at the face relief at the top-right corner of the screen, then climb down the now accessible ladder to depress the switch at the bottom. This will remove the sacred box in the centre and reveal the Knife. Puzzle: Get the Boots Location: Temple of the Sun G-4 When you either have the feather or unplugged the drain from Spring of the Sky, destroy the pot to reveal a pedestal. Place a Weight upon it to reveal boots. Neither the boots or pedestal can be reached unless you place a Weight on the pedestal in E-3 (i.e. the room with the Sun that must be destroyed with Flares to provide access to the pyramid section of the Temple of Moonlight.) Puzzle: Get the Bronze Mirror Location: Temple of the Sun E-6 Defeat Ellmac at D-6 and examine the monument at E-6. Puzzle: Impregnation Location: Temple of the Sun E-4 Late in the game, you need to impregnate the Woman Statue. Wait a few minutes once you retrieve it from the Chamber of Birth. Event: Get the Talisman and mantra hints Location: Temple of the Sun F-3 Examine the ruins of the Sphinx, once it has been destroyed (after you defeated Viy). Hints about mantras can be obtained to the right of the ruined Sphinx. Shops Location: Temple of the Sun B-5 Use the Death Seal near the top of the screen. It is worth noting that while all other shops with Ammunition sell them at 500 Coins, this one sells them for only 400. 400 Coins - Ammunition 100 Coins - Bombs 20 Coins - Shuriken Location: Temple of the Sun D-2 Enter the room hidden behind the rightmost pot. 30 Coins - Throwing Knives 40 Coins - Spears 70 Coins - Flares Location: Temple of the Sun E-5 Enter the room hidden behind the pot near the bottom of the screen. 100 Coins - Heatproof Case 80 Coins - Diviner Sensation 20 Coins - Weights References *The Catball (Cat Sidhe) is one of the enemies in this area, named by DeceasedCrab. It is noteworthy for its unpredictable movement and the placement of one just by the Grail Point at C-1, which has been known to knock people away from the monument and severely hinder them. Trivia *The glyph on the wall in the room A-2 reads "Subete-no bummei-wa Haha-yori umareta." (全ての文明は母より生まれた。), that means "All civilizations are born of Mother." Category:Fields